This invention relates broadly to electrical connectors and more specifically to an electrical connector which extends through a rotatable shaft.
In many mechanical rotating mechanisms there is required an electrical connection for supplying power to devices associated with the mechanism. Various means have been available for providing such electrical connections. One of the most common means is the use of slip rings which interconnect between the rotating mechanism and the structure upon which it is mounted. A further means for providing an electrical connection is to use wires exterior of the rotating mechanism with the electrical device mounted in a manner such that the mechanism can rotate about the electrical device.
In either of the above cases considerable cost is added to the device due to such requirements.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a through electrical connection within a rotating shaft.
Another object of this invention is to provide a through electrical connection within a rotating shaft without the use of slip rings.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide electrical connection means in line with the rotatable shaft which is supported by bearings.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.